ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crystal Fist I (San d'Oria)
Timed Out Just so others are aware, I'm afraid you can time out on this op even when the selection screens aren't up. Real life concerns called me away from my computer for only a minute or two, right between the crystal selection and first material selection screens. I made sure the selection screen for the first material was NOT up when I went AFK. When I came back, the Adjutant let me select the two materials, but immediately after choosing the 2nd material he told me they didn't have time to wait for me to remember the recipie. Perhaps the time is extended when the selection screen is not up, but it does not appear to be unlimited. Just don't go AFK while in the middle of this op and you should be fine. ^^; --Anobi 23:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Accepting the Op Do you have to have the brass (S) ribbon to take this mission? I was promoteed to the Bronze (S)(S) Ribbon for San d'Oria, and cannot take this mission any more. WHM66, so it's not a level cap problem (I hope). Anyone know if they're still 'modifying' this on SE's end? Been at least 2 months since I've done a campaign op because the cakewalk one was taken away...it'd be like taking the Sheep Assault away, or Royal Jelly. What gives? --Vyenpakakapaka 23:30, 9 February 2008 (UTC) You and me both. I just got the Brass Ribbon ∮∮ for Windurst, and it's still not letting me do this Op. I'm starting to think there might be a Mission requirement, since I have yet to complete Back to the Beginning all the way through yet. Anyone else getting this? --Yuyuke 00:18, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I believe perhaps that some of the Ops are related to different conditions affecting the nation. I noticed before that sometimes certain Ops would be gone, then I'd come back an hour later and they were there. I remember reading generals being linked to some Campaign Ops, where they would not be available if the general wasn't in town. I know others are related to things like having regions under beastmen control and supply/fortification levels, so perhaps there is a similar condition/general required for this Op to be available. --Toodles 00:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) If I remember correctly it's both tied to a general and what the nation is gearing toward. If your nation is focusing more to Intel gathering, there will be more missions of that nature. If they're focusing on supplies, more of those. Etc. There's usually an NPC somewhere in town that you can "speak freely" to "air grievances" or something similar. While it doesn't automatically change, it does seem to play in a bit. Hope this helps. Drya 22:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Different Guilds Do the different guilds matter in terms of supplies received? Such as, if I do Alchemy does it only supply the nation with alchemy supplies? Or are all supplies shared and it gives the nation an x number of general supplies?